


Brownies

by WaterLilyKairi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLilyKairi/pseuds/WaterLilyKairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the couch, facing them with brownies in both hands and her mouth filled with them like a chipmunk, was Iris. She sat there staring right back at them like a deer caught in the headlights. This did surprised Barry a bit, but what surprised him even more was that half of the pan of brownies was already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I got the idea after remembering what Barry said about Iris brownie obsession. And I also wanted to do a domestic fluff after reading some of Dynamic_Ideation's domestic pregnancy fluff. I just enjoyed it so much, I wanted to write one or two myself. Though, I'm laughing how soon I uploaded another story.
> 
> I was also thinking that I might start to do request. I write Fanfics all the time, but if someone has idea that they want me to write I will be more than happy to accept their request. It'll be a fun challenge.

Iris sighed. And then he knew. Barry knew this sigh better than anyone else. She only did that sigh with her arms crossed. And it meant that she was irritated. She sighed once again, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows in slight concern. He asked softly.“What's wrong, Iris?”

She licked her bottom lip slowly. Another move he was quite familiar. She opened her mouth then closed it. She stood there quietly for about a full minute before turning to her Husband.

Then she answered.”Why are all these people still here?” She tilted her head just a little to the side. The look on her face was one of clear annoyance.

“It's a baby shower.” Barry said as gently as possible. He didn't want to turn her irritation into angry. He had dealt with an angry pregnant Iris plenty. And that was usually when she was being overly-dramatic.

Though, he understood her. The doctor did say that it was normal for her to go through mood swings. She was about five months pregnant now, carrying twins. So she had a lot of new habits that he had to get used to. Such as her mood swings.

They didn't happen frequently. But when they did happen, he tried his best to help her without making it worst. But angry Iris pregnant Iris was the hardest to calm down. And he definitely did not want her to with all this people here. She most likely would end up taking it out on them.

Honestly, he wanted to make her a bit happy. So he had the baby shower be thrown for her. In the beginning she was overjoyed. But that was about a few hours ago Her attitude was completely different from what it was an hour two ago.

There wasn't even that much people left. In fact he could count how many people were left. He guessed Iris was expecting them to leave seeing how the party died down.

She sighed once again, though it sounded more like a huff.”The baby shower has been over for a while. Seriously, my on father left before these people. Shouldn't they take the hint that's time to go. If they really cared about me being pregnant they would smart enough to take a hike!” She talked in short burst, raising her voice at the last sentence.

Barry placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly to comfort her.”You're tired.” He rest his chin in the crook of her neck. She relaxed her body and leaned her back against his chest.”I can tell them if you want.”

Iris laid her head against his head.”No, that's alright. They'll eventually go..” She was clearly less frustrated, but that didn't last long. “Plus, Linda still hasn't shown up? Where is she? She didn't even bother to call!”

 

“Maybe she had some big scoop at work.” He shrugged lightly, massaging her shoulders gently.

Iris rolled her eyes,”I doubt it-” Before she could even continue the doorbell rang. She didn't hesitate making her way to the door. After all who would be so rude to interrupt her in the middle of her sentence. 

Barry, sensing her anger, quickly followed her. He needed to be there just in case she ended up making that person cry. She did it once before, at the store when the trainee clerk was taking to long. Sure, she ended up apologizing afterward, but he was still scared of her.

Once making it to the door she swung it open without asking who it was. Standing there holding a long covered pan was Linda. Speak of the devil.

Iris just stared, before she could even think to say anything Barry greeted her.”Hey, Linda!”

“Hey, Barry.” She smiled apologetically,”Sorry I'm late guys.”

“Sorry doesn't fix everything.” Iris said, bitterly.

Linda was quiet, and Barry rubbed the back of his head.”I know.... But Barry said to bring a dish, everyone was bringing one. And I didn't what to bring so...”

Iris narrowed her eyes at her, she opened her mouth to speak but Barry beat her to it.

“That's alright, what have you got there?” He pointed to the pan.

Linda visibly brightened,”Oh, I brought some brownies.”

At that moment, her attitude changed like magic. Her whole face lit up like a child on Christmas eve, she grinned a big grin.”Really?” She grabbed the pan form Linda.”Let me take that for you.” 

She quickly lifted the top off and pulled out a brownie square. She looked at Barry like an excite child and took a huge bite. She literally moaned in delight,”Oh my god, these are delicious!” She talked while her mouth was full. But it was cute, so it was okay.

“All is forgiven!” She turned on her heels.”Excuse me.” she left back towards the living room, avoiding the people who were on their way out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Linda and Barry laughed. They hushed their laughing when others left the house, and gave them a goodbye.

“You know, I think that everyone is gone now.” Barry told her, shoving his hands into his pocket.

“I guess I'm not really late then. I just missed the whole party.” Linda sighed.”Good thing I brought those brownies.”

Barry shook his head, but was smiling nonetheless.”No kidding.”

“So, how's our girl doing?  
“She's doing well.”

“That's good.” She nodded, and paused.”How are you doing?”

“Well enough.”

She laughed and made her way towards the living room and he followed after.”I can't stay long I just wanted to-”

He wasn't sure why she had stopped in the middle of her sentence. But when he made it to where she stood, he figured out why.

Sitting on the couch, facing them with brownies in both hands and her mouth filled with them like a chipmunk, was Iris. She sat there staring right back at them like a deer caught in the headlights. This did surprised Barry a bit, but what surprised him even more was that half of the pan of brownies was already gone.

He blinked at the pan and then looked back to Iris. Now that he thought logically about it, it wasn't really that surprising. Because pregnant or not, Iris had always been obsessed with brownies. She absolutely loved them. And secondly, she was always craving sweets, chocolate in particular, lately. 

And last but not least. She ate a lot. A lot. The last two was really because she was pregnant. So the only one genuinely surprised was Linda.

After a moment of awkward silence, Iris spoke.”What?” Her mouth was full, so it was hard to understand. So she covered her mouth and swallowed before asking again. This time more harshly.”What?” 

Linda snapped out of her daze and shook her head.”Nothing I was just telling Barry that I couldn't stay for long.”

Iris obviously wasn't satisfied with that,”If you have something to say besides that, then say it.” She lowered her voice.

Sensing the danger in her voice, Barry stepped in.”Okay, Linda, I think you should be going now.” He faced her, trying his best to convey his words through his face.

Taking the hint, Linda nodded.”I should be, shouldn't I? I'll just let myself out.” She hurriedly left.

Barry sighed in relief before turning his attention back to Iris. She was now standing and clearly angry. “Iris-”

“There was nothing wrong about what I was doing!”

“I know.”

“No you don't know! You guys just think I'm a greedy pig or something! But I'm not! In case you haven't noticed” She pointed to her stomach” I'm eating for three not one. So no, this isn't some fat from eating greedily! It's not my fault I'm always hungry!”

“Iris, baby, I know.” He said softly, approaching her.

“No, Barry, you don't. No one knows. You guys are always thinking 'she's always eating' 'she's always mean and grouchy'.”

“That's not true, I never once thought that.”

“Sure you haven't.” She rolled her eyes.”But it's not my fault I'm like this it's not! I shouldn't have to apologize, you guys should be the one apologizing!” She stomped her foot. Maybe she realized how childish she was being, because she stopped taking and stood there.

Then came the tears. Sure dealing with pregnant angry Iris is hard. Being seeing crying Iris, was always the hardest. He never liked to see her cry, it just broke his heart.

Barry quickly embraced her, holding her against him.”Hey, don't cry. “He rubbed her her hair down to her neck. He repeated this process while she sobbed silently.”It's okay, Iris. It's okay. Please don't cry, hm?”

After she calmed down, she sat on the couch with Barry, leaning against him. They sat there in comfortable silence, while he stilled rubbed her hair.

“Barry?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. If you should be apologizing to anyone, it should be Linda.”

Quietness.”I don't want to.”

“Iris.”

“Fine, fine, fine. Okay.” She grumbled.

Then more quietness.

“Bear?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have another brownie?” she quickly added.”I mean they are for me and the kids.”

He smiled sweetly,”Of course.” He reached over and pulled a square from the tray.

Iris excitedly took it from him. She bounced a bit on the couch in her joy, like a child. Just when she was about to take a bite, she stopped herself and split it. It came out uneven, but that wasn't a problem.

“Open up, you deserve some too.” She had the half up to his mouth already.”After all, you are the best husband and dad.” She grinned.

Barry grinned back,”Wait, why do I get the smaller half?”

“Because I'm the pregnant one.” When he opened his mouth to reply she popped the brownie into his mouth.

“Wow, these are good.”

They both laughed.


End file.
